


劣日

by its_Vian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Time Loop, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian
Summary: 一九四六年的春日，史蒂夫·罗杰斯掂着步子往石板台阶上蹭了蹭鞋尖。他深吸了一口气，郑重而轻轻地叩响面前的门，做好了同佩姬·卡特开始新生活的准备。他最终在这晚抱得美人归，却在次日清晨于他归还无限宝石那一日醒来。接着，他便不停地、重复地在这同一天醒来。





	1. 起点

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selinawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinawrites/gifts).
  * A translation of [inclement weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149114) by [selinawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinawrites/pseuds/selinawrites). 

> Thanks to selinawrites again for allowing me to translate this fic! it has real conficts and it's a really impressive fic! Hope you enjoy the translation and the original one!

史蒂夫·罗杰斯在陌生的房间里睁开眼，大汗淋漓且心情沉重。

到时间了。是时候去另外五个地点归还无限宝石了。这是场漫长而令人疲惫的时空旅行，他甚至不知道自己还能不能活着离开量子领域。

现在是凌晨五点，史蒂夫还能睡上三个小时。但他知道，自己一旦醒过一次，新的一天就正式开始了。他这个人不会睡回笼觉。

他被安置在一家酒店里，与其他的战后难民同住。算不清的房屋建筑被摧毁，数不尽的人们无家可归。

天快亮了，史蒂夫看得出今天会终日布阴。

他梭下床，疲劳之感瞬间绊住他的脚步。他不知道如今睡眠对自己意义何在，他已许久未能合眼睡个好觉，梦魇从来不会在寂静的深夜里打扰他。

今日不同寻常。他将进行第一个单人任务，而且可能会因此丧命。他从未像今天一样如此坦然地面对死亡，托尼和娜塔莎已经同他永远地告别，史蒂夫忍不住想，他是不是也本应该在大战中牺牲。

史蒂夫快速随意地冲了澡，热水的淋浴和香皂的擦洗也不能将那些记忆从他脑海里彻底清除。他洗完澡，用毛巾擦拭全身，再用力擦干头发直至其变得蓬松柔软。他的盾牌、制服、无限宝石手套，还有妙尔尼尔，被一一摆在床上。

史蒂夫皱了皱眉。他现在最想做的，是穿上他最后一次和托尼并肩作战时托尼身着的那件战甲。大战方才结束不久，众人还未来得及仔细清理那件战衣，但它已经整洁不少，至少没有被硝烟掩覆。而它依然残留着死亡和故友的味道。

电梯下行时，史蒂夫一言不发。部分本地媒体已经放出消息，今天将是“臭名昭著”的美国队长归还无限宝石的日子，因此在他出门的这一段路程里，挤满了为此前来的记者和路人，不厌其烦地向他问这问那。

史蒂夫没有回答任何疑问，电梯里的那对夫妻、前台接待员、在大厅等候的各路媒体都没能从他嘴里撬出任何回答。

“今天是你去归还宝石吗？”电梯里的夫妇问。当然了，是他。

“你怎么看待托尼·斯塔克和娜塔莉亚·罗曼诺夫的丧生？”前台接待问。首先，她叫娜塔莎。

“所有人都死而复生了吗？”大厅里的记者问。没错，每个人都死而复生了。

“巴基·巴恩斯会亲自去送你吗?”在史蒂夫好不容易得以摆脱媒体之前，大厅里的记者抓住最后的机会问道。很遗憾，他会去。

史蒂夫在心里无声地回答了他们的疑问。每一个问题都让他心如刀绞。

谢天谢地，史蒂夫终于坐进了在门口等候多时的豪华轿车。司机看了他一眼，二话没说升起了他们之间的隔板。

史蒂夫抱着感激且放松的心情还不到五分钟，他就突然意识到他不得不独自忍受整个车程时间的静默，他唯一的同伴便是他自己。

好似被流放遣送至刑场。

-

媒体一直在搜寻他们的暂时据点，众人不得不将时空旅行的一切器械和准备工作藏在尽可能隐蔽且鸟语花香、又暗含危险的深林里，里面飘着灰烬，也藏着痛苦。史蒂夫乘车穿过树林里的一大片空地，越来越感觉像是在迈向刑场。

巴基、山姆和布鲁斯已经在那里等候多时了，巴基是第一个迎接他的。史蒂夫看到他时心口控制不住地抽痛了一下，他知道自己有可能再也回不来。

“我不在的时候可不要做什么傻事。”史蒂夫在几十年前也对他讲过这句话。

巴基笑了下，“怎么会？”他的回答也同几十年前的一样不曾变过，声音低沉沙哑，“你把傻事全干完了。”

这是他们分别前最后的对话，平常而一如既往。若是再多说几句，史蒂夫恐怕自己会更难受。这些日子里他已经够难受了，心口像是被翻来覆去地绞痛。

史蒂夫还是想再说点什么，但他最终拥抱了巴基。史蒂夫紧紧拥住巴基的肩膀，毫无保留地与他相拥，确保他不会再化作尘埃从自己怀里溜走。史蒂夫松了手，深吸一口气憋回眼泪。他朝巴基露出笑容，一个并非发自心底的、却要让对方安心的假笑。

史蒂夫全副武装地站上穿梭机，是时候开始这最后一个任务了，而他是最合适的人选。班纳博士着手启动程序。周遭的一切声响化作虚无，史蒂夫只听得见自己激烈的心跳声了。

在他完全反应过来之前，他已经身处二〇一二年的纽约。

-

任务很简单，抵达对应的地点，进去，把宝石放回去，出来。史蒂夫不费吹灰之力把所有五个宝石归还完毕，甚至没流一滴汗。他估计自己再回到现代时应该到午餐时间了。沃米尔是他的最后一个任务地点，他迅速地归还宝石并离开。他不愿再多望一眼横尸悬崖下的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，他害怕自己无法控制汹涌的情绪。

史蒂夫认为这不公平。他们为托尼举行了一场体面而隆重的英雄告别仪式，娜塔莎却葬身异乡。但这次任务不包括带娜塔莎回家，即使史蒂夫有千百个意愿这样做，他也必须以任务为首。

完成了在沃米尔的任务，史蒂夫摸出了一瓶皮姆粒子。他们给他多准备了一份，以备意外之需。

该回现代了，但史蒂夫忽然涌出一种强烈的渴望——别回去了。

他不能再回到二十一世纪了，那些遍体鳞伤的人们的空洞目光不会放过美国队长前往的任何一个角落。他累了。他快支撑不住来自公众的责备的审视了，他快散架了。几乎每一日早晨醒来，史蒂夫都发现他的心在克制不住地猛烈跳动。

因为托尼和娜塔莎死了，但他还活着。他不该活着，他应该早就被七十年前的冰川吞噬了。他无法接受当时人们对他的回归所表现出的热情与欢迎。人生亦是天命。史蒂夫本能够为了国家冲锋陷阵死得其所，毕竟像他这样的士兵一不小心就看不见第二日的朝阳。

但如果他又回到属于他的那个地方，回到一九四六年……或许在那里，他就能睡个好觉。

-

一九四六年的春日，天上乌云密布，好似顷刻间就要落下瓢泼大雨。牛津小镇的模样还是同史蒂夫想象中的有所出入，但他也不清楚这种感觉源于何处。

史蒂夫认出了那间房子。在神盾局工作的其中一个漫长的日子里，莎朗·卡特带他参观了这间宽敞十分而满是故事的祖传家产，所有的家族往事都埋葬在这片地下。

史蒂夫踩过鹅卵石铺成的小径，推开老旧的铁门，伴随一阵嘎吱声作响。他的心跳未曾减速，但他放松了许多。在这个时间地点，娜塔莎和托尼都是仍未出生的未来之人，所以，他们已经死亡的事实在这个世界不复存在。

史蒂夫站在木门前，轻叩两下，各为故友，而他本能阻止战友的牺牲的。门锁开了。

站在门口的玛格丽特·卡特特工不再是史蒂夫回忆里的那位老人。

史蒂夫朝她露出宛如获得胜利的愉悦笑容，笑里掩藏着将来那个劫后余生的世界。“卡特特工，”他轻唤，回想着自己那些快被回忆和追溯过去的渴望折磨疯的时候，“我还欠你一支舞。”

特工卡特与史蒂夫相识的任何一个姑娘都不一样，这正是他为她倾心的原因。如果开门的是其他姑娘，他早就被请进门了。但佩姬皱着眉头，双臂抱胸站在门前，无数个疑问呼之欲出。

“史蒂夫？”她略带激动地问，“你还活着？”

史蒂夫有些腼腆地盯着地面。他真的应该在这次见面之前再准备充分一些。他握住佩姬的手，任由她以一副难以置信的模样把他领进屋。

史蒂夫朝佩姬微笑，“有人在冰川下面发现了我。”尽管那已经是在七十年后。

“你失踪了七个月，所有人都说你牺牲了！这段时间你去哪儿了？”佩姬在去往起居室的路上激动地问。

史蒂夫闻言，极力压下涌上心头的悲哀。他消失了七十年，远不止短短七月。

“我在……旅行。”史蒂夫编了个谎，“我去了纽约，但我不可能离开我最心爱的姑娘，不是吗？”他回答得好像他一直存在于这里，没离开过。

佩姬怆然一笑，走过去放下了留声机的唱针。佩姬对他的谎言的反应几乎吓了史蒂夫一跳。如果在二十一世纪，佩姬肯定会当场掏出电子设备来核对他说的话是否掺假。

唱针开始在黑胶的纹路上转圈，史蒂夫下意识紧绷了身子。这是来自另一个时空的音乐，先于萨诺斯的到来和无限宝石的出现，早于托尼和娜塔莎的告别。这支曲子是史蒂夫拜访尼克·弗瑞那晚所听到的同一首歌，在唱片婉转高歌时，尼克·弗瑞告诉史蒂夫神盾局已经陷入险境，有人想要局长的项上人头，而这个人在后来被证实是冬日战士——巴基·巴恩斯。这首歌——重新牵起了二十一世纪的史蒂夫和巴基之间的关联。

史蒂夫和佩姬随着音乐起舞，这也是他回到这里的原因。他是个守信的人，从不打破承诺。

那他对巴基的承诺呢？他不是说要留下陪他吗？不重要了，现在他再也没有机会同托尼和娜塔莎并肩作战保卫地球了。

他们的死像电影一样在史蒂夫脑子里循环播放，每一次闭上眼，他都谴责自己根本没资格活着。他早就在几十年前死在冰山之中了。但现在，他在和佩姬跳舞。无论史蒂夫如何看待这一切，他早已不再是那个布鲁克林男孩，而是改变了时间规则的科学试验品。

佩姬是史蒂夫的未来，他朝她笑，把她拥得更紧，用尽毕生勇气拥抱着他的真命天女。史蒂夫想起了托尼，想起了即使在最危险的处境下，托尼仍不放过任何机会和佩珀·波茨一起生活，并和她共育孩子。托尼拯救了世界和人类。史蒂夫回忆至此，托尼的死为这段记忆添上了一个残缺的句号。

托尼能穿越时空纠正历史，拯救半数人类后再回归家人，那么史蒂夫是不是也能做到呢？他可以做到，但代价过于沉重。托尼的死就是最好的应证。

此时此刻，不就是史蒂夫渴望已久的吗？他和佩姬是一个模子刻出来的灵魂伴侣。这便是他的终局。

上扬的尾音结束了这支舞曲，佩姬抬头笑望史蒂夫。史蒂夫回以微笑，但他还是不能释怀同伴的离去，尽管他知道时间能治愈一切。他低头亲吻佩姬，不带一丝欲/望。

“你还要去哪儿吗，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫摇头，“我哪里也不会去，佩姬。”

“我这里永远欢迎你。”佩姬认真道。

史蒂夫腼腆一笑，“我的荣幸。”

他们在下午茶时对饮红酒，威士忌则成为了晚餐时的消遣。他们尽可能地弥补这七个月的空缺时光，史蒂夫越来越感觉这就是他所需要的。

佩姬为他空了一间客房，史蒂夫笑着低头给她烙下晚安吻。

“晚安，佩姬。”他疲倦地轻语。

佩姬伸手轻抚史蒂夫的面颊，“晚安，史蒂夫。”言毕，她转身没入了大厅尽头左边的拐角，回到了自己的房间。史蒂夫没有关客房的门，他一沾到枕头就睡着了。

他入梦前想到的最后一件事，是这床被单闻起来似乎有别的男人的古龙水味道。

-

清晨，史蒂夫·罗杰斯在陌生的房间里睁开眼，大汗淋漓且心情沉重。

他翻身下床打量着周围。忽然间，一阵寒意爬上他的脊背，他只觉他的皮肤都在刺痛。他望向左边的桌子，他的手机正在充电。

史蒂夫迅速拿过手机查看时间——他的血液仿佛在瞬间被凝固了。这天依然是他们预期归还宝石的那一天。

大事不妙。

to be continued  



	2. 重来

率先蹦进史蒂夫脑子里的想法，是他必须回到佩姬身边。他必须回去紧紧抓住他们的未来和命运，而唯一可行的方法，便是他再重复一次时间旅行。

史蒂夫又回到了执行任务那一天，强烈的似曾相识感向他袭来。热水再次冲洗着他的皮肤直至起皱，尽管史蒂夫已经洗过一遍，而他忽觉一种不祥征兆。这不仅仅是重来一次那么简单，他的一切所作所为全都是真实而折磨人的，这种瘆人的寒意沁遍他的骨髓。

他关掉淋浴花洒，身上却仍残余着灰尘和废墟的味道。他的制服和他需要带在旅途中的所有物品都整齐地摆放在床上，与上次的情形一模一样。史蒂夫试着平稳呼吸，因为他现在所经历的时间循环可以用一些完全合理的术语解释清楚。

没错，就像他从冰川里死而复生这件事一样拥有一个合理的解释。外星生物的入侵、两位他所熟知的最英勇的英雄的死亡宣告，都有一个合理的解释。

史蒂夫迅速装备自己，又走进了大厅，闻到了熟悉又模糊的消毒剂味道。他按了下行键，电梯很快就到了。和上次一样，电梯里只有他和那对夫妇。

史蒂夫试着无视这对夫妇在他身上游离的好奇而无礼的目光，准备好迎接今天他已经知道答案的第一个问题。

男人看着史蒂夫，礼貌地开了口，“抱歉，队长，打扰一下。”史蒂夫试着不给他太大压力——但今天是什么都试一试的日子，是在同一天再次归还宝石的日子。

史蒂夫挑了挑眉，男人继续说：“我妻子想问你一点问题。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，点头同意后那个女人问：“今天是你去归还宝石吗？”

他嘴上没有回答，心里却给出了答案，就像上次那样。电梯迅速下降，史蒂夫和这对夫妻无声对视了足够长的时间，等到电梯门再次打开时，史蒂夫只撂下沉默就离开了。尽管知道答案，他却不知道该如何作答。他已经在另外的时间与空间归还了宝石，无限宝石手套就被牢牢地护在他的怀里。

史蒂夫转过拐角，前台接待员已经揣好问题准备迎接他了，这让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“你怎么看待托尼·斯塔克和娜塔莉亚·罗曼诺夫的丧生？”前台接待问。

史蒂夫瞥了她一眼，似轻蔑似恼怒地轻哼一声，迅速走向出口。首先，她叫娜塔莎。

史蒂夫快到出口了，但该死的记者伸手拦下了他，堵在他和玻璃门之间。记者问他：“所有人都死而复生了吗？”这个问题让史蒂夫觉得口干舌燥无法作答，因为每一个人的确都死而复生了，但同时，不是每一个人都还活着。史蒂夫灵敏地绕开了挡路的记者走出大厅，但死缠烂打的媒体人还是丢出了又一个他一刻都不想再听到的问题：“巴基·巴恩斯会亲自去送你吗？”

史蒂夫用尽力气打开豪华轿车的门，把自己扔进座位。司机看了他一眼，司机看了他一眼，二话没说便升起了他们之间的隔板。

史蒂夫叹了口气。在不知道是什么异能让他陷入时间循环的情况下，他不能再重复一次今天了。他不能再看到巴基那双充满耐心的眼睛里满是忧伤的告别。史蒂夫不知道自己该说什么，更不知道该怎么做。

当史蒂夫望进巴基的双眼时，他祈求巴基千万不要重复同上次一模一样的话语，否则他会崩溃的。

但巴基朝史蒂夫露出了同上次一模一样的苦笑。史蒂夫脑内一直紧绷着的线瞬间断了，在过去这五年里，那条线时刻处于断弦边缘，终在今日崩塌。

“我不在的时候可不要做什么傻事。”史蒂夫极其不情愿地又说出来这句几十年前的话。巴基又笑了，笑得令史蒂夫承受不住。他不能就这样继续，因为他知道巴基的所有回应，因为在另一个时空他抛下了对二十一世纪的留恋转而投向佩姬的怀抱。这一切他都做过一次且将从头再来，史蒂夫不知道还有什么比这件事更糟。

“怎么会呢？”巴基的声音依旧低沉沙哑，史蒂夫忽觉他应该在强忍泪水，“你把傻事全干完了。”

史蒂夫深吸一口气，重新将支离破碎的自己拼凑起来。他不得不按照剧本继续今天的任务，他心中想对巴基倾诉的千言万语最终汇成了一个紧紧的拥抱，史蒂夫知道这是他们最后一次见面。他朝巴基绽开笑容，为那些因艰难的生活而无法拥有的东西绽开微笑。

史蒂夫全副武装站上穿梭机。最后一次了。有一瞬间，他似乎看见了和妻儿在郊外玩耍；这令他感到扎心。班纳博士启动了程序，周遭的一切声响化作虚无，史蒂夫只听得见自己激烈的心跳声了。

在他完全反应过来之前，他已经再一次身处二〇一二年的纽约。

-

史蒂夫决定回到一九四六年。天上乌云密布，好似顷刻间就要落下瓢泼大雨。他又一次归还了所有宝石，回到二十一世纪的想法在他脑中一闪而过，但他否决了。

和这个世界陷入时间循环或他这辈子都要重复这一天无关，史蒂夫没法正面二十一世纪，没法正视那些人们疲惫的双眼和空洞的内心。

史蒂夫来到了那间熟悉的祖传屋宅，走到了门口。他知道接下来会发生的所有事，并非源于丰富的想象或泛黄的旧照片，而是因为他已经真切地体验过了。他心中有一股声音在叫嚣，试着促使他回到安稳的现代。但“安稳”与史蒂夫从来都是水火不相容。

史蒂夫叩门两下，各为他本能阻止事发的两位过世的故友。几秒过后门就开了，仿佛是听到了他的悼念。

好像所有人都在同他开恶劣的玩笑，但这回他想错了。佩姬·卡特眼中不可伪装的震惊和惊喜，犹如一把把利剑插进史蒂夫的心窝。什么时候他才能不再负罪般地自我责备，不再认为自己步步皆错？

佩姬的反应还是一成不变。她皱着眉头双臂抱胸，难以置信地撅着嘴问：“史蒂夫？”她的语气中压着一丝颤动，“你还活着？”

史蒂夫当然记得他初次来到时，正低头盯着地面绞尽脑汁思索他该如何回应。但这一次，他笑着牵起了佩姬的手同她走进屋内，“卡特女士，我不知道你是不是总是用这句话迎接前来拜访的男士。”这根本不像是他会说的话，而是出自一个陌生人之口，或是对别的女人的说辞。

史蒂夫始终对佩姬笑着，“有人在冰川下面发现了我。”与上次一模一样的回答。

他们走进起居室，史蒂夫为他们倒了两杯不知道是什么的烈酒，烈到足以让他忘记此前的处境。“你失踪了七个月，所有人都说你牺牲了！这段时间你去哪儿了？”

这一次史蒂夫更能掩藏好自己的紧张，流畅自然的回答让他自己都差点相信了，“我在旅行。”史蒂夫轻快地说，“我去了纽约，但我不可能离开我最心爱的姑娘，不是吗？”

佩姬摇了摇头，转身去播放那张万恶的唱片，那张让史蒂夫口干舌燥、手心出汗的唱片，无论他多少次想调整好自己的状态都无济于事。

那张黑胶让他难受，唱针滚过的音乐听起来像是万物的终结和起始。不知为何，这张唱片让他想吐。

他们开始跳舞。史蒂夫引领着舞步，因为他知道佩姬接下来的动作，知道自己会将自身原本平庸无奇的舞步跳得更好。这一次，史蒂夫更大胆、更坚定。他心中的其中一个自己坚信，只要他还站在这里、假装自己从未离开过，那么托尼和娜塔莎也从未离开过。

史蒂夫看着佩姬，这却让他浑身发寒。他看到的不是一个女人，不是他的真命天女、他的未来、他的妻子，甚至不是一个人；他看见的只是一个物体。就算他不是时空穿越的实验对象，他也知道这种想法大错特错。

史蒂夫变成了一个不敢面对真实世界的懦夫。现在不就是他一直想拥有的吗？此刻即他的终局，佩姬·卡特和她的标致红唇就是他的归宿。

婉转上扬的尾音结束了这支舞曲，佩姬朝史蒂夫笑着，他同样回以微笑，却倍感空虚。他一闭上眼，那些年经历的战争就浮现在他眼前。史蒂夫知道生活会慢慢变好的，现在他已经远离了这些事情。他也记得上一次他虔诚纯洁地亲吻了佩姬。而这一次，史蒂夫搂住佩姬并热烈真挚地吻住了她的双唇。

佩姬突然打断了这个吻，红润的脸上依然带笑，“你还要去哪儿吗，史蒂夫？”问得就像剧本安排好的一样。

史蒂夫笑着摇头，“我哪里也不会去，佩姬。”

“我这里永远欢迎你。”佩姬认真道。

史蒂夫腼腆一笑，“我的荣幸。”说完，他走向了卧室而非厨房。

-

他们没有在卧室里喝红酒当作下午茶，也没有在晚饭后对饮威士忌，也没有抓紧填补这几个月的空缺。史蒂夫带着佩姬走进卧房，做了只有在那些任务结束后的夜晚才会臆想的事。

史蒂夫没有去客房睡觉，他们在佩姬卧室的床上呼吸沉重地缠绵一起，掺杂着无声的愧疚与悔恨。史蒂夫拉起羽绒被遮住了他们裸/露的身体，又与佩姬继续亲吻。

“晚安，佩格。”史蒂夫在佩姬的怀里睡去，依然闻到了别的男人的古龙水香味。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive corrected some mistakes in the translation in chap one, if there's any mistaken translation, please let me know :)


End file.
